


The perfect partnership

by Arianna4President



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, in which fitzsimmons are nerds with no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna4President/pseuds/Arianna4President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A penny for your thoughts."<br/>They are laying together in bed - Jemma's head resting on his chest - a bit breathless and still trying to wrap their minds around what just happened. </p>
<p>Post 3x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect partnership

"A penny for your thoughts."

  
They are laying together in bed - Jemma's head resting on his chest - a bit breathless and still trying to wrap their minds around what just happened.

  
Jemma raises her head to look at him with an inquisitive look.

  
"You've been staring at my hand for five whole minutes".

  
"Oh" she blushes, making Fitz even more curious. "It's nothing, it's silly".

  
" _Jemma_ ".

  
"Fine". She disentangle herself from his arms and rests her chin on her hand. "I was just thinking of how, uhm... how well your working experience translated into bed".

  
Fitz raises en eyebrow. "Care to elaborate, doctor Simmons?"

  
Jemma rolls her eyes, but does it so fondly that Fitz can't take offence even if he wanted to. She is smiling so much that her face almost hurts.

"I mean, _doctor Fitz_ , that you were... exceptionally good with your hands. I mean, the rest was amazing too" she quickens to add, worried she might have offended him.

As if anything could ruin his good mood now.

"But, uhm" she blushes again. "You really knew which buttons to push".

  
"Did I, now?" he ask, grinning.

Jemma hasn't seen him this happy and proud of himself in a very long time, and suddenly she's happy she has helped inflating his ego.

  
"You did" she answers, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, then it seems only fair to say that your knowledge of biology also came in hand" he raises both eyebrows suggestively and when Jemma starts laughing freely he can't help but laugh too. Every time it seems they might stop, they just look at each other in the eyes and start giggling again like teenagers.

  
"Well" she adds after they've calmed down a bit "I'm glad to confirm that our partnership doesn't only produce exellent results in the lab, but also in bed, doctor Fitz".

  
"It's a perfect partnership" he nods.

  
"It really is".

  
"And" adds Fitz, reaching for her hand "your hands are not cold anymore. We've reached thermodynamic equilibrium".

  
Jemma looks at him with so much love in her eyes that Fitz's heart swells. "It's quite sweet" she murmurs in his ear before giving him a peck on the lips.

  
He smiles, but his smile turns quickly into a grin. "Do you know what I was thinking, doctor Simmons?"

  
She raises both eyebrows, playful "Do explain, doctor Fitz".

  
"Well, if our partnership is so perfect, don't you think we should put it to good use and -"

  
"- explore in detail every possible outcome?" she finishes up for him, grinning as well.

  
"Exactly" he nods.

  
"I think it's our duty as scientists to test our partnership and make the best of it" she concludes.

  
Fitz nods again "Exactly what I was saying. That's why I think we should -"

  
"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

  
"Shut up and make love to me again".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and silly, but reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
